Someone help me
by blackbeltgirl
Summary: Alyssa keeps returning to the Animaria with strange bruises Everyone can’t figure out why Alyssa confides in Merrick about what was going on sorry if any thing is miss spelled. Please R


Hey I am back if anyone out there still reads my stuff. This is my first power rangers fan fiction. This story does contan child abuse in a way. I had to take a class about child abuse for my church and then had the idea for this and could not figure out how to write and just happen to be watching a wild force power rangers episode and got this. Hope you find it ok please leave me a review I love them so much.

Disclamer: I don't own power rangers I would have no idea what to do with it if I did.

Sorry for any miss spellings. Ok here we go Someone Help Me.

________________________________________________________________________

"Daddy please stop" cried a ten year old girl.

"Why should I, it is your entire fault that she isn't here" said the girls drunken father. After he was finished speaking he hit the girl again, and walked away leaving the girl crying in the corner of her room. Alyssa shot up form her bed covered in a cold sweat and breathing real hard. Tears had started steaming down her face as she thought of the memories.

Alyssa mother had died giving birth to her, and when she was about ten years old her dad started to drink more. There were points in time when he would hit her yelling at her that it was her fault that her mom had died. Alyssa had never told anyone about her past not even the other rangers.

Taylor, Cole, Danny, Max, and Merrick were all sitting around the table.

"Did you see the burse on her face" said Max

"Yes Max we all saw it" said Taylor.

"What could have happened" said Danny.

"A number of things she could have fallen, run into something" said Taylor.

"Do you think that she could have been attacked" said Danny.

"No, she would have called one of us" said Cole. Everyone let out a sigh at the same time.

"Ok when did things start to get wired with her" asked Merrick.

"A couple of weeks ago, when she went to go see her dad" said Max.

"Ya, right after that she started to wear jeans" said Danny.

"Well that's not that strange" said Cole.

"Cole besides recently when was the last time you saw Alyssa wear jeans" asked Taylor.

"Never" said Cole.

"That's the point, and this is getting us no where" said Taylor.

"Come on Taylor we have to figure this out" said Max.

"Well we aren't getting any where to night, so I am going to bed" said Taylor before walking off. Max, Danny, and Cole eventually fallowed Taylor's example and went to bed. Merrick was left alone with his thoughts.

'What is going on that you can't tell us' thought Merrick. Eventually he left. The next day was the same Alyssa would get us and go to school, disappear for hours then return to the Animaria with bruises. Months past with this routine. One night Alyssa had yet to return. Everyone was sitting around that table talking. When Alyssa came stumbling in. Alyssa looked like she had a run in with an org. there were small cuts and bruises all over her. Alyssa started to fall toward the ground. Merrick managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Alyssa what happened" asked Max.

"Was it an org" asked Danny,

"No it wasn't an org" said Alyssa. Merrick let of a breath he didn't realize that he was holding.

'I swear I am going to kill who ever did this to you' thought Merrick. For a long time now Merrick was very portative of Alyssa. He was also sure that he was in love with her and not the Princess. Everyone but Merrick kept asking her questions. Alyssa would not answer any of them. After a few minutes Taylor told them to stop. Merrick helped Alyssa stand. She then just got up and walked away. It hurt Merrick to have to watch the one he loved walk away hurt.

A while later Alyssa was sitting with her zord.

"I want to tell them so bad" said Alyssa.

"You want to tell us what" said a voice. Alyssa jumped because she was started by the voice.

"Sorry" said the Voice. The owner of the voice walked out from behind a tree. The person was Merrick. Merrick sat down next to Alyssa.

"You know that you have everyone on edge with us not knowing what's going on" said Merrick. After a few minutes of silence Alyssa nodded her head yes. The two just sat in silence again.

"My dad beats me" said Alyssa. Merrick looked at Alyssa in surprise.

"My mom died giving birth to me, and my dad always blamed me, when I was around ten he started drinking more and beating me" explained Alyssa. Merrick didn't say anything.

"You know we have something in conmen" said Merrick. Alyssa looked at him congested.

"My mom also died giving birth to me, and my whole life my dad ignored me" said Merrick.

"Merrick please doesn't tell anyone about my dad" said Alyssa. Merrick was in shock by what Alyssa said.

"Why" asked Merrick.

"I don't think that they will understand" said Alyssa.

"Ok, but next time he does this come to me" said Merrick. Alyssa promised that she would. After a while the two deiced to go back to where everyone else was. The routine started all over again. Merrick kept his promise and didn't tell anyone about Alyssa's dad. Once day Alyssa ran out of the house after her dad had beaten her. She ran all the way to the roadhouse where Merrick was. Merrick took Alyssa up to his room to clean some of the random cuts she had received from him. Merrick could tell that the beatings were slowly getting worse.

"Alyssa you have to stop going there. One of these times he is ether going to hurt you seriously or he is going to kill you" said Merrick.

"So it's not like anyone cares about me" said Alyssa.

"A lot of people care about you" said Merrick

"Like who" said Alyssa.

"Cole, Max, Danny, Taylor, Princess Shayla" said Merrick.

"What about you" asked Alyssa?

"I don't care about you" said Merrick. Alyssa started at Merrick 'how could he say something like that' thought Alyssa.

"I love you" said Merrick. Alyssa just started at him. It took a minute for Merrick's words to sink in.

"Do you really mean that" asked Alyssa.

"Yes, I love you and with all my heart" said Merrick. Alyssa just started to cry.

"Hey what's with the tears" said Merrick.

"Because I love you too" said Alyssa. Merrick pulled Alyssa into a hug. Then he claimed her lips with his. The two didn't want it to end but there lungs screamed for air.

"You still need to tell everyone" said Merrick.

"Not yet let me get out of that house first" said Alyssa.

"Ok" said Merrick. The next morning Alyssa was standing in front of her dad's house. Alyssa slowly and quietly walked into the house praying that her dad was still passed out, so she could her things and leave without a problem. Her father was standing behind her. He was so close that she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"And where were you all night" asked her father.

"I was at my friend's house" said Alyssa.

"How many times must I tell you not to stay out all night" yelled her father as he slapped her across the face.

"Why do you constantly defy me" yelled her father.

"I am sorry" said Alyssa.

"Oh sorry are you, you will be" said Alyssa's father as he started hitting her. When Alyssa fell to the floor he would kick her instead. After a few minutes Alyssa's father grabbed her wrist and dragged her upstairs to her room, he dropped her on the floor and shut the door.

"Let see you defy me now" said Alyssa's father walking away to find something to drink Alyssa was barley concusses. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Merrick's number.

"Hello" said Merrick.

"Merrick" said Alyssa barley above a whisper.

"He did it again it was really bad this time, I think… I think I need help" said Alyssa.

"Alyssa I need to know where you are" said Merrick. Alyssa didn't answer Merrick.

"Alyssa please answer me Alyssa" said Merrick. No answer came Merrick was worried about her going back to her dad's house by herself, but now that she wasn't answering him he was terrified that something had happened to Alyssa. Merrick hung up the phone and took off running toward that Animaria

"Does anyone know where Alyssa lives" asked Merrick comply out of breath.

"Ya why" said Taylor.

"She needs us" said Merrick. Everyone stood up and fallowed Taylor. Alyssa's father had come back he found Alyssa unconsesious but he saw Alyssa's cell phone he the started to beat her again. The gang finally made it to Alyssa's house. They were surprised to find the front door unlocked. Everyone quietly went inside. They heard a voice coming from up stairs. They fallowed the voice, when they reached the room where the voice was coming from. No one was prepared for what they saw. Cole quickly pulled Alyssa's father away from her.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house" yelled Alyssa's father. Merrick kneeled down next to Alyssa's unconscious form. Taylor kneeled down next to Merrick. Merrick carefully rolled Alyssa's body into his lap. Everyone was shocked to see even more bruises then before.

"Did you do this to her" asked Taylor looking up at Alyssa's father.

"Yes, he did" said Merrick.

"You knew about this" said Taylor looking very pissed at Merrick. Merrick nodded.

"How could you not tell us" said Danny. Merrick didn't say anything.

"She asked my not to tell, she said that she was coming here to get some stuff and leave" said Merrick. Merrick carefully picked up Alyssa's body. Taylor garbed Alyssa's bag and started to grab the things she knew that Alyssa would want.

"If I ever find out that you touched Alyssa again I won't hesitate to kill you" said Taylor. After everyone was out of the room Cole let go of Alyssa's father and left with the others.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh" asked Danny

"No, Alyssa was my first friend, so I care a lot about her" said Taylor.

"Alyssa and I were friends when we were younger" said Danny.

"She is like an older sister to me" said Max

"A great friend" said Cole. Everyone waited to here what Merrick was going to say about the girl in his arms.

"What about you Merrick" said Max.

"What" said Merrick?

"What does Alyssa mean to you" said Max

"She is the one I love" said Merrick. The rest of the walk was a quite one.

"Princess Shayla" called Cole.

"What is it Cole" said Princess Shayla,

"You think that you could heal her" asked Merrick. Princess Shayla looked at the unconscious Alyssa.

"I will try" said The Princess. Princess Shayla healed Alyssa the best she could.

"I have done all I can. We will just have to wait now" said Princess Shayla. It was pretty late so everyone deiced to go to bed. It was a few hours after everyone had gone to bed Merrick still had yet to leave Alyssa's side.

"Why did I let you go alone" said Merrick holding Alyssa's hand.

"It's not your fault" said a voice. Merrick turned to see Taylor standing there holding a blanket. A confused look crossed Merrick's face. Taylor walked over and placed the blanket over Alyssa.

"She wouldn't want you to blame your self" said Taylor.

"What do you mean? She told me that she was going over there. And I let her go alone" said Merrick.

"She wouldn't have gone if you went with her." Said Taylor. Once again Merrick gave Alyssa a confused look to Taylor.

"Merrick, Alyssa isn't one to let her friends and the people she loves get hurt if she can help it" said Taylor.

"That's why she didn't tell us" said Merrick.

"Yes. Try to get some sleep and quite blaming yourself" said Taylor as she walked away. The next morning everyone found Merrick asleep next to Alyssa, he was still also holding Alyssa's hand.

"You think that we should wake him up" asked Cole.

"No, just let him sleeps" said Taylor. This went on for days. Merrick would just sit with Alyssa and only leave when he had to.

"You think that she is ever going to wake up" asked Cole.

"It's hard to tell Cole she was hurt pretty bad" said Princess Shayla. It had been two weeks since everyone had rescued Alyssa.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital" said Taylor.

"I don't think that Merrick would like that. They wouldn't let him stay twenty-four seven." Said Danny

"True, let's take her at the end of the week when Merrick is at work" said Taylor. The end of the week came. Merrick was at work when Taylor and Danny took Alyssa to the hospital.

"Well she be ok, but I would like to keep her here until she wakes up" said the doctor.

"Thank you" said Taylor.

"One more question. Why didn't you bring here in sooner" asked the doctor.

"We didn't know that anything was wrong" said Taylor

"You can go see her if you want, but visiting hours are almost up" said the doctor.

"Thank you again" said Taylor. Taylor and Danny didn't stay long causes they knew that would be wondering where they and Alyssa had gone. As soon as they walked through the door Merrick jumped up.

"Where's Alyssa"

"Merrick chill" said Max

"Danny and I took Alyssa to the hospital to get some help" said Taylor.

"Why" asked Cole.

"Because she wasn't getting any better." No one said anything,

"They said that she will be ok, but they want to keep her just in case:

"I want to see her"

"You can't right now. There are only certain times that you can see her. But we will take you tomorrow." Merrick didn't say anything he just ran off. He ran until he came upon his zord and the white tiger zord. Merrick just went and sat by them.

"I hope that she is ok" said Merrick. The tiger zord gave a very depressed growl.

"You miss her too don't you?" Merrick spent the rest of the night with the zords as promised Taylor took everyone to the hospital to see Alyssa. As soon as Merrick walked into the room he was at her side.

"Can I talk to you" said the doctor. Taylor and the doctor went out into the hall.

"I need to know what happened" said the doctor.

"What do you mean what happened" said Taylor.

"How did Alyssa end up like this?"

"She was being abused by her father. So she finally decide to leave and he didn't like that"

"Does she have some place to stay?"  
"With me or her boyfriend"

"Ok, you will probably have to tell the police sense she can't at the moment." Taylor nodded her head saying that she understood. Talyor went back into the room until someone from the police department came down to talk to her. Talyor told them every thing she could and gave them the address to Alyssa's house. Everyone had to leave it was a chore to get Merrick to leave. It had been almost a week before Talyor was able to return to the hospital. She was by herself because everyone else was busy and Merrick was at work. When Talyor walked into Alyssa's room she was surprised and glad to see that she was awake.

"Hey when did you wake up" asked Talyor.

"A couple of days ago" said Alyssa.

"So what's up" asked Talyor

"I talked to the police they arrested my dad. And the doctor just said that I could go home"

"That's good. If you can go home why are you still laying in bed?"

"Very funny I just found out before you got here. Where is---"

"He is at work and I will take you over there if you want."

"That would be great." Alyssa smiled and got ready to leave. The drive over to the roadhouse seemed like it would never end. Finally Talyor pulled up Alyssa thanked her and headed inside. The road house was empty which was to be expected because it was so close to closing time. Merrick was practicing his pool shot not noticing Alyssa walk through the door. Alyssa walked over to the bar to talk to Willy.

"I am so glad that you are ok. He has been impossible to live with" said Willy

Merrick made the shoot then set up the same shoot again with out noticing any thing that was going on. Merrick was staring at the three balls like they had done something wrong. The next thing he knew the balls broke apart. Merrick looked up to see who had messed him up. When he saw Alyssa he dropped his pool queue and ran around the table and pulled Alyssa into a hug.

"When" was all Merrick could say.

"A couple of days ago" said Alyssa. Merrick looked at her

"Why didn't you call anyone?"

"My cell phone wasn't with me, and I don't have peoples phone numbers memorized." Merrick just looked at her then proceed to pull her into another hug

"Promise that you are never going back there"

"I promise." Merrick just pulled Alyssa into a long passionate kiss.

That's the end hope you enjoyed. Again I wrote this namely because of a class about child abuse that I had to take so don't hate me. PLEASE REVIEW.

Blackbeltgirl


End file.
